The field of the invention is automobile accessories and the invention relates more particularly to portable compressors useful for inflating automobile tires and other inflatable objects.
Portable 12 volt air compressors which connect to the cigarette lighter of a vehicle have become useful accessories for inflating automobile and bicycle tires as well as toys, air shocks and other inflatable objects. Often the need for such portable compressors arises at night on a highway and the concomitant need for a light arises. Unfortunately, flashlights kept in vehicle trunks often contain batteries which have become discharged over time and numerous accidents occur because of the hazard presented by the changing or inflation of a tire on a poorly lit highway.